Magnetic components such as a reactor or a motor are used in various fields. As one example of such a magnetic component, a reactor for use in a converter in a hybrid automobile is disclosed in JP 2012-253384A for example.
JP 2012-253384A discloses a reactor that includes: an assembly in which a coil having a pair of winding portions is assembled together with a magnetic core partially disposed inside the winding portions; and a temperature sensor that measures a physical quantity regarding the reactor (typically a temperature sensor that measures the temperature of the coil). In this reactor, the temperature sensor is fixed at a position that is on the upper side of the assembly and between the pair of winding portions. This fixing is performed with use of an insulator (insulating intervening member) that ensures insulation between the coil and the magnetic core. More specifically, the insulating intervening member is provided with a portion for disposing the temperature sensor (housing portion), and the position of the temperature sensor is fixed by disposing the temperature sensor in this housing portion.
In order for a reactor to operate stably, there is a need to be able to precisely measure not only the temperature of the coil, but the temperature of the magnetic core as well. In particular, in the case where the magnetic core is constituted by a composite material that includes a soft magnetic powder and resin, the thermal conductivity of the composite material is not very high, and therefore the temperature of the magnetic core tends to rise easily. If the temperature of the magnetic core rises too high, there is a risk of degradation of the magnetic properties of the magnetic core, and therefore there is desire to be able to precisely measure the temperature of the magnetic core.
The present invention was achieved in light of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a reactor in which the temperature of the magnetic core can be measured precisely.